The Great Hurdian War
by MLG Larry
Summary: *Slightly more epic than my average story* The time has come for the Dragons349295 and MLG Hurd to battle to the death. Who will win?


Lightning crashed down upon the barren earth. The time had come. A hooded figure approached Hurd, wielding two large blue "F"s.

"How dare you insult my OC!" he snarled dramatically at Hurd, coming closer, "He is **NOT** overweight! You shall pay!" The cloaked stranger pulled down his hood and revealed his username: Dragons349295…

Hurd just chuckled. "Heh," he muttered, "You have no idea what you're up against."

Dragons watched in horror as MLG Hurd tore off his cloak and entered uber-omnipotent-god destroyer mode and grinned maniacally at the american user.

Hurd leapt several metres into the air then landed in front of Dragons, staring him down. Dragons349295 looked like he wanted to curl up into a ball and disappear, but he stood his ground. He whistled. Something human-sized scrambled towards them in the distance and in no time it reached them.

"I trust you met my OP acquaintance, Chaos?" Dragons asked MLG Hurd, gesturing to the overpowered-looking scavenger standing beside him. Hurd nodded gravely and summoned a blue fireball, hoping to catch his foes off guard - unfortunately, Chaos read his mind, and pushed Dragons and himself out of the way.

"RAAARRRGGHHH!" Hurd bellowed with rancor and charged towards the user and his overweight OC.

Dragons drew his Fs and created a character shield to protect himself, but didn't have enough time to protect Chaos. Hurd bowled the scavenger over, knocking him back half a kilometre. This time it was Chaos's turn to be mad. He roared and enlarged himself to the size of a large SkyWing. He shot back towards Hurd, and they engaged in hand-to-fireball combat. Hurd blasted him with a constant stream of blue fireballs, while Chaos knocked them back at the (totally) russian user.

Whilst they were battling it out, neither of them had noticed that Dragons349295 had snuck away and hid behind a rock. He smiled to himself, he had Hurd beat. Dragons leapt out and slashed MLG Hurd's back with his F-blades. Hurd responded to this by screaming with pure rage and agony. Chaos pinned him down, while Dragons continued to slice Hurd's back.

Hurd was doomed, nowhere to run, and no _way_ to run either. All he could do was screech insults at the american.

"You HOBGOBLIN!" he yelled, "SMALL-BRAINED CHIPMUNK! FLAT-EARTHER! CICADA HUSK! INFLATABLE TOILET! THAT ONE GUY WHO CLAPS WHEN THE PLANE LANDS!"

What Dragons249395 did not realise, was Hurd's hidden ability: he regains his power by insulting people. Hurd back instantly healed and he leapt up, launching his enemies into some nearby thorn bushes. He shot into the air and then slammed back down on Chaos, rendering him unconscious.

"RREEEEEEEEE!" the scavenger screeched before being knocked out.

Dragons quickly got back up before the same could happen to him, and then scrambled towards the distant beach. Hurd followed, nearly grabbing Dragons's hood before he leapt into the water.

"You can't hide for long!" MLG Hurd chanted ominously. But as soon as he turned his back to the sea, a faint rumble got louder and louder. Hurd turned his head in the direction of the loud rumbling, only to be greeted by a tsunami to the face. But when the unstoppable force met the immovable object known as Hurd, a time rift formed, rewinding time to a few seconds before. Now knowing of the approaching wave of death, he leapt seventy kilometres into the air.

Disappointed that Hurd's life was not ended by the tsunami, Dragons searched the sky for an imminent cascading Hurd, but he was nowhere in sight. Because he was actually standing right behind him. Hurd throttled an unknowing Dragons, who screeched in response. Dragons managed to wriggle from Hurd's grasp and slash him in the face.

"NOOOOO!" Hurd yelled as he fell to the sand. He was finally beat.

"You can never defeat me," Dragons said smugly.

Hurd drew a sharp breath as Endgame music began playing. "I know," he breathed, "But _he_ can…"

Dragons hastily pivoted to see MLG the dragon hurtling towards him, claws aiming for the head. "We will meet again!" Dragons shrieked, looking for an escape route, but it was too late. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he squealed as MLG landed on him, completely disintegrating him on contact.

Hurd watched with satisfaction as MLG animus-teleported Chaos into his mouth, then proceeded to swallow him whole. "F in the chat," he declared in a Pewdiepieish accent.

"Thanks friend," Hurd muttered his last words.

MLG nodded. Then turned to watch the sunset (he was plotting on how to blow up the sun)...

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed, this actually took loke and hour to write, so I would appreciate a follow or favourite - but you don't have to. What you _do_ have to do though, is _not_ harass Dragons349295, but if you feel like it, you can drop him a follow as well. See ya in my next epic tale.


End file.
